warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sky Forest
The Sky Forest is a Twoleg territory that was abandoned by time. It is now the home of SwiftClan, DapperClan, StoneClan and GentleClan. Ceremonies Ceremonies are a bit different in this universe. They have nearly the same words but different meanings. Names (prefixes and suffixes) are more like the Ancients and compound names than canon names. KITS When a kit is born, the mother and father choose a name that they think is unique to that cat, the suffix is “kit” of course. The birth of a kit to a high-rank or loyal family in that clan is normally announced to other Clans. In Tinystar’s version, he was called Tinykit, because he was small. APPRENTICES Apprentices have the suffix “paw“ like normal. Their prefix does not change. The kit will be chosen by their parents when they are ready. They must have shown the virtue of the Clan speed, StoneClan’s loyalty, GentleClan’s courage or DapperClan’s stealth before they can become an apprentice. WARRIORS Apprentices must pass a test of fighting, hunting, as well as their Clan’s virtue, before becoming a Warrior. The suffix changes to a choice of the Leader’s, normally a compound name. It is normally a complex name, so the other cats nickname them by their prefix. For example Hastysplash and her kits Humblewind and Proudstorm being nicknamed Hasty, Humble and Proud. This idea was made by DapperClan’s founder Dapperstar Dapper Fire. DEPUTY If something happens to the Deputy of the Clan, the Leader will call a meeting. They will ask for BrookClan in this universe to give guidance, and give a message to who they think is the next Deputy, and maybe Leader. That night, BrookClan will enter the dreams of their choice, and give them a challenge to see if they are worthy. They will be tested on loyalty, kindness, as well as one of Brook Stone’s mate of Swiftstar and first cat/founder of BrookClan choice. if deemed worthy, the BrookClan spirits would send a message to the leader of the Clan, where the Deputy ceremony would take place that sunrise. LEADER In previous generations, the new leader would travel to the holder of the Brookstone and use it like the Moonstone or Moonpool would be used. However, after Youngstar stole the Brookstone for SwiftClan, the ceremony was no longer used and resulted in BrookClan talking to the new Leader in their sleep. In the end, the leader would be given their lives and their new name. ELDERS Elders, unlike canon, don‘t have an official ceremony. They must talk to the Clan Leader or Deputy about this. MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Like a Leader, the Medicine cats and apprentices would meet at the Brookstone, but could not after the fear of theft. The medicine cat would take the kit to the river and ask them to say an oath. In this world, a kit will be chosen by a Medicine cat to be an apprentice. MEDICINE CATS When a medicine cat apprentice is chosen to become a Medicine Cat, they are taken to the river yet again, this time to take their full oath. Clans SwiftClan - An equivalent of WindClan, founded by Swift Breeze. This Clan welcomes cats of great speed and kindness. This Clan has produced some of the most well known Leaders and are quick to fight. GentleClan - An equivalent of RiverClan, founded by Gentle Rain. This Clan takes part in courageous acts, and have the best Warriors. They say that the current leader Cloudystar Cloudyshade is the descendent of GentleClan and DapperClan cats. StoneClan - An equivalent to ThunderClan, founded by Stone Mist. This Clan is loyal to a fault, particually to the old. However that is not the case. StoneClan has some of the most vile cats known, like Stone Mist himself! DapperClan - An equivalent to ShadowClan, founded by Dapper Fire. These cats are known for being sly and sneaky. They can get away with most! However it has some pretty gory history... BrookClan - An equivalent to StarClan, founded by Brook Stone. After his death, he found himself in a strange forest. He called it BrookClan. BrookClan spirits can communicate to cats by dreams, or simply by communicating with the Brookstone, an equivalent of the Moonstone, but can be held in a cat’s paw. MistClan- An equivalent to The Dark Forest, founded by Stone Mist. Shortly after his death, he discovered a place where clouds never vanished. Soon he discovered the whole place. MistClan cats can invade dreams, but can also create cloud illusions. Medicine cats are taught how to interpret whether a cloud is from MistClan or not. Notable Cats Swiftstar, Gentlestar, Stonestar and Dapperstar - The founders of the Clans (and MistClan). These cats are told through true tales, such as how Swiftstar saved her kit’s life to sacrifice her mate, and how Stonestar had caused all that. Brookstone - Swiftstar’s mate, often referred to as Brook Stone. He was sacrificed to save his kit, who survived to be a Leader. He was also Gentlestar’s brother. Tinystar - One of SwiftClan’s best leaders as well as the kit of Swiftstar and Brook Stone. Youngsnow - The thief of the Brookstone as well as descendent of Swiftstar and Dapperstar. Leopardstar - Current leader of StoneClan, one of the most shyest cats you’d ever meet... except if there’s a wild monster every now and again. Category:Land Mark